Invite
by xSun-Raex
Summary: Naruto has been an outcast all his life, but with a random invitation his life is changed.
1. Ying & Yang Minato & Kushina

NPOV

Naruto had never been one to have many friends, or any friends at all. Everyone in the small close nit town knew the story which caused Naruto to be an outcast.

His mother and father were very well known and well loved people in the town of Konoha. Minato his father was in the running to become the towns new Mayor, he was bound to win. His mother Kushina, was the towns greatest doctor, having saved hundreds of lives when the town was struck by tragedy during her first year of residence at the hospital.

They met during the towns annual banquet, and were wed just 8 months later, announcing just 2 months after that, that they were expecting. On the night of their child's birth, Kushina was at their home, alone. Minato was called into the town hall because of a complication in the election marketing scheme.

Kushina went into labour during that time, she called an ambulance for herself as Minato was more than half an hour drive away from their home on the out skirts of town. She was rushed to hospital after the paramedics found her callopsed in the entry way of the house. Minato was informed after she arrived at the hospital, that she had gone into labour, but complications had arisen.

He jumped into his car, rushing of to the hospital. Kushina was on the operation table.

Just as Minato was speeding around a corner, right before the hospital an on coming truck turned around the same corner. Minato, not making the corner because of the speed he was going, hit the truck being killed almost instantly. At that time the doctors at the hospital had just gotten Kushina open and were taking out the baby, just as the heart monitor started its ominous beeping, informing the doctors that she had died.

Naruto had survived. But the town blamed him for his parents death, something he had no control over. Naruto was kept in the hospital until he was nearly one year old, then he was put into custody of Jiyara, the man Minato and Kushina had named as Naruto's godfather and the inspiration for Naruto's name.

Jiraya being a famous author was not able to be committed to a young child, so he opted to seek the help of another family friend, Iruka one of the local high school teachers. He was at first resistant to taking the child, because Minato was a dear friend of his late parents, and he too blamed the child for Minato's death, but after some pleading and stern words from Jiraya, he took the child into his care.

Now nearly 17 years later, Iruka has come to love Naruto as if he were his own son, over looking his initial resentment of the innocent child, realising that he had no control over what happened to his parents.

But from the time of his first day at school, Naruto had never been able to make friends because of the children's parents, brain washing them into rejecting Naruto.

And now, as Kabuto invited Naruto to 'hang out', he thought things had finally changed.

"Hang out?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. "Me?"

"Yeah, we figured you'd want to come play some video games with us after school?" Kabuto said it so casually like he asked Naruto to 'hang' all the time, it made Naruto feel at ease.

"I'd have to ask Iruka-Sensei" He replied rather timidly, not having an experience with interacting with people his own age.

"Well lets go ask him then" Kabuto started to walk towards the English staff room, where Iruka would be having his lunch, along with the other English teachers.

The walk to the English department was awkward for Naruto, but Kabuto looked as comfortable as the moment he walked over to Naruto. When Naruto walked into the English staff room without even knocking was when Kabuto became slightly surprised.

Naruto spent a lot of time in the department, talking to the teachers, well Iruka mainly the other teachers would become uncomfortable when in a conversation with Naruto.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka was in the corner of the staffroom, conversing with a science teacher, Kakashi.

"Maa, Naruto-kun how are you?" Kakashi-Sensei has always been one who never rejected Naruto because of what happened, he never seemed to care either way.

"Good Sensei" Naruto bowed to show his respect, Kakashi is a very close friend of Irukas, and Naruto liked him. "Iruka, can I please go to Kabuto's house after school?"

The silence that followed Naruto's question was so heavy it would have to be lifted by a crane.

"Wh-What?" Iruka looked at Kabuto with suspicious eyes, not trusting him the slightest. Kakashi, with his mix matched eyes seemed to be slightly wary of Naruto's request as well, analysing Kabuto with eagle like eyes.

"Kabuto invited me to his house today, am I allowed to go?" It was obvious at this point that the entire staffroom was listening to the conversation, interested in how Naruto managed to receive such an invitation.

"I-I guess so Naruto, if that is what you want." Naruto's smile reached from ear to ear, as it often did, but not as genuinly as the one he was now displaying.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto reached out and hugged Iruka, he accepted the hug easily, while looking over Naruto's shoulder to glare at the silent Kabuto.

The bell began to ring as the boys began to exit the staffroom, signaling that final period had begun and lunch had ended. Naruto had Biology with Kakashi, so he decided to wait for the lazy man.

"Meet me at the front gates afterwards." Naruto nodded egarly, as Kabuto began on his way to his final class.

Naruto was excited, not even for once thinking that the invitation could be anything but genuine.

SPOV

Sasuke Uchiha had always found his life to be easy, even after the separation of his parents, he never once found his life complicated or dramatic. Many people often called him privileged, and he is. His mother gained a large sum of money from his father after their divorce and because Sasuke and his elder brother reside with his mother, she also receive a weekly pay for that.

So he was in no way disadvantaged because of his parents separation. He had never really cared for his father, he was always too cold towards him, but never his mother. So when he found out that she was divorcing him, he was more than overjoyed.

His elder brother was not a joyed as Sasuke was. Itachi will always be their fathers favorite, being intelligent beyond comprehension and with the good looks and charm as well. Itachi works with his father in the local police department, his father being the chief of police, and Itachi his head detective.

Sasuke was expected to follow in their foot steps, but disappointed his father when he told him he would rather be a doctor. After that announcement his father barely spoke 10 words to him. He was not bothered by it.

Sasuke had never found it difficult to find friends, every one wanted to be seen in the company of an Uchiha. So he was constantly surrounded by people that considered themselves Sasuke's friends. He was no inclined to see them as his friends, rather as acquaintances.

He would sit under a large tree in the center of a cemented area with his acquaintances during lunch breaks, the people surrounding him was talk and chatter, always trying to get Sasuke involved, he would participate if he felt the need too.

His entire high school life he had sat under that tree, and all that time just 15 meters away sat the towns outcast. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke had always been fascinated by him, no matter what people say to him, throw at him do to him he had never once seen him shed a tear or say a hurtful word back. Naruto would sit against the wall on the silver seats situated there, he would quietly eat his lunch or maybe read a book. Some days he wouldn't show up at all, and Sasuke suspected his was in the English teachers staffroom, where he'd found him once by accident, when he'd gone to see his English teacher about a class project. He had been happily conversing with his English and science teacher, Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi Sensei.

He knew the story behind Naruto, and he knew that Iruka-Sensei was his carer, but when he saw him so comfortably interacting with Kakashi-Sensei it surprised him, because his mother had told him that Kakashi was Minato, Naruto's Father, student and that they had worked closely together for Minato's campaign to become Mayor.

Sasuke had assumed that because of Kakashi's closer relation to Minato, that he too would hold a grudge against him, but surprisingly his assumption was wrong.

That was during his second year in high school, and it was the very beginning of his fascination with Naruto.

Now in his last year of high school, he had finally gotten the chance to become closer to the blonde, in a sense.

Sasuke had chosen to take Biology as one of his year eleven and twelve classes, one taught by Kakashi-Sensei. And the first class he has with Naruto Uzumaki, the only class where he gets to sit right next to the blonde.

Even though the year was almost over, he'd never actually had an acutual conversation with him, he had the chance to observe him more closely.

He was on his way to his final class of the day, Biology, when Kabuto, one of his peers intercepted him.

"Uchiha" Kabuto nodded his acknowledgement as he pulled Sasuke aside. "Meet Oriochimaru at the rear gates after school, we're having a party at my place."

Oriochimaru was a former student at the high school, several years older than Kabuto and himself, but he'd always been quite closer to Kabuto when he was in school.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow slightly. He was never one to actually attend his peers parties.

"Because, just be there Sasuke, I've gotten Naruto Uzumaki to come, we have quite a surprise for him" Kabuto smirked, and Sasuke now actually interested in attending, wanting to find out this 'suprise' for Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded and continued on his way to class. Arriving late, but before Kakashi and Naruto managed to arrive. Naruto arrived several minutes before Kakashi, but still late.

He took his seat next to Sasuke as usual, taking out his things before beginning to read a book. Sasuke paid close attention to what he was reading before Kakashi walked in, calling the class to attention.

Sasuke idly took down the notes Kakashi-Sensei was putting up for the class, as he still tried to find out what was going to happen after school.


	2. Honey & Feathers

NPOV

Biology had always been one of his favorite subjects, he chose to take it in year 11 and 12 even though it didn't really contribute to his career choice after school. Naruto wishes to follow in Iruka's footsteps, becoming a teacher and contributing to the town.

But Biology had always held his intrest too, the human body amazed him, and he was always hooked on every word Kakashi-Sensei spoke. The only down side to Biology was having to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had nothing again Sasuke, he had never found him to be a problem, it's just that Sasuke is loved by every one, the complete opposite to Naruto.

And Sasuke's popularity caused Naruto problems during class. One particular girl, Sakura Haruno had always publicly displayed her affection for Sasuke, and when Kakashi-Sensei had announced that the seating arrangement would be in alphabetical order, meaning Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would be next to each other, she was rather upset.

She decided to show Naruto just how upset she was for weeks to come. First it had started of small, with just the usual name calling, but it escalated quickly into clothes theft during Physical Education and random water bombs thown at him during lunch breaks.

She grew bored of her taunting easily, as Naruto never reacted in a mannor that she would have expected. He would just smile easily and continue with his day like nothing had even happened.

But Naruto also knew that, that wasn't the only reason. Druing the time of Sakura's 'revenge' on Naruto, she had stolen his shoes during Physical Education, and he was on his way to the English department to ask Iruka-Sensei for some help. He was rounding the corner near the stairs to the staffroom when he saw Sakura and Sasuke standing there talking, Sakura had Naruto's shoes hidden behind her back.

Naruto quickly hid back around the corner, suspecting that Sasuke was congradulating Sakura on getting his shoes successfully, but as he listened to their conversation he was surprised to find he was wrong.

"What do you have behind you back Sakura?" Naruto had never really heard Sasuke speak much, he was always the quiet brooding type.

"Oh-ah these?" Sakura replied nervously, Naruto couldn't understand why, she was always so loud and confident during class, but now, alone with Sasuke she sounded meek. "These are my gym shoes, why Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto tried hard not to laugh at the absurd lie Sakura had just told, Naruto might be shorter than most, but that didn't mean he has small feet. Alonfg with that they were definatly not her usual colour of pink, adorned in bright orange swirls.

"You and I both know that's not true, I suggest you give them back to their owner." Sasuke's tone was so superior, as if he was talking to a small child. "And I think it's about time you stopped with your childish acts Sakura, grow up." Naruto carefully looked around the corner to see Sasuke walking past Sakura and down the opposite end of the corridor that Naruto was currently hiding in.

Sakura sighed and began walking in Naruto's direction, he tried to act normal as if he hadn't heard everything. She turned the corner, and gasped shocked to see Naruto right there.

"Oh Naruto! I was just looking for you." She smiled an easily recognisable fake smile, and held her hands out with Naruto's shoes. "Look what I found"

Naruto took his shoes back, giving Sakura a small smile, bowing his thanks.

"Don't go losing them again Naruto, you never know who could find them." Naruto nodded his head at her fake attempt to sound casual as she walked around him, giving a slight, forced wave.

Naruto had never mentioned it to Sasuke, but he was greatful all the same. They never really talk during Biology unless nessesary. Kakashi-Sensei is always late to class, that is why Naruto decided that insted of waiting for him after lunch, he'd go to class and read until he came.

When he made it to class, he was the last student to arrive. He quietly took his spot next to Sasuke, and after he'd unpacked he began reading his book, _Tomorrow When The War Began, _the cover tattered from the amount of times he'd read it. It was several minutes after he'd arrived when Kakashi-Sensei walked into the class room and began the days lesson.

It was a fairly simple lesson, taking notes on DNA for next months assignment. The class flew by easily, and before Naruto knew it, the bell was rininging signaling it was the end of the school day. Naruto excitedly packed up his things, wanting to make it to the front gates quickly.

Naruto made it to the front gates easily, clearly spotting Kabuto waiting for him. Naruto smiled, his excitement rising.

"Ready?" Kabuto asked, already heading down th street. Naruto guessed that he lives close by. Naruto followed silently, Kabuto had said earlier that 'we thought you'd want to play video games' but it was only Naruto walking with Kabuto, he began to wonder if others would be arriving later on.

The walk was silent, Naruto didn't know what to say and Kabuto didn't seem interested in making conversation. Naruto was content in know that he had been invited to someones house, and that maybe Kabuto wanted to be friends.

It only took them 15 minutes to arrive at Kabuto's house, upon walking through the front gates, Kabuto spoke.

"The door's open, go on in, I'm getting the mail." Naruto nodded, walking up the short path to the door, he grabbed the handle, turning it easily, stepping in through the door way, ususpecting of what was behind it.

SPOV

Naruto was out of the class room quicker than usual, I could sense his excitement easily. I made my way slowly to the rear entrance of the school, recognising Orochimaru straight away. He was surrounded by several other people, and as I approached I noticed there was still people arriving, but no Naruto.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I'm glad to see you shall be attending" I nodded my greetings to the snake like man, as I continued to scan for Naruto.

We waited there for just a few minutes more as some of the last people arrived. They were all from different years, several being some I didn't know the names of.

"Shall we depart then? We must get there before Naruto." Several people in the large group sniggered, while Orochimaru just smirked, but by the look on his face I began to feel uneasy, I could sense this wasn't going to end well for Naruto.

We all quickly made our way down the back streets, heading towards the local park in the center of the town. People in the crowd chatted amoungt themselves, discussing topics of "I can't wait to see his face" or "This is going to be the best ever" and even "He's got this coming to him". I just kept my mouth shut as I followed closely behing Orochimaru, who was erily silent.

It only took us about 5 minutes through the back roads to arrive at a house, just another 5 minute walk away from the park. Orochimaru let us all in, we entered into a large entry cross living room. He informed us all to stay here, while he and 3 other people dissapeared through a large doorway.

It only took them 2 minutes to return, Orochimaru with nothing, but one of his followers was holding a large clear container of what I deducted to be honey and the other two with buckets filled with an unknown substance.

I again began to feel uneasy, worried about what was going to happen to Naruto. I decided to situate myself in the far right corner, as Orchimaru told us that Naruto and Kabuto would be arriving any minute.

The excitement in the room doubled if possible, and once we heard the front gate which we had all entered through open, we were all hushed.

There was muffled voices hear before someone began to open the door. The student with the jar of what looked like honey stood to the left of the door, and as it was opened and Naruto took the first step in, the substance in the container was poured over his head, covering his hair and shoulders almost instantly.

The two people holding the buckets threw their contents over Naruto, he was then covered in a layer of white feathers.

The room erupted in laughter as Naruto stood there in shock, scanning the room. He noticed me in the corner easily, his large azura eyes filled with hurt and vunerability. He stood there for several moments before Kabuto pushed his way past, and people in the room began taking photos. I could see tears begin to rush down his sticky cheeks, a sob breaking its way through his lips.

After which he seemed to have gained his ablity to move, turning around and running down the pathway, but not before Kabuto had time to call out to him.

"Don't go Naruto, the parties just begun!" He began to laugh menicingly as Orochimaru came to the door way to watch Naruto run down the street. I took this as my turn to leave, pushing past Kabuto and Orochimaru, following after Naruto.

He was running quite fast, I struggled to catch up to him. We'd made it nealy half a block before I was able to grab on his wrist and pull him to a hault.

"Just leave me alone!" His voice sounded so weak, I'd never heard it like that before, even if I rarely heard him speak. "Don't you think you've all made enough fu-"

"Quiet" I cut him off as his voice began to waiver even more that it had been. He turned around, shocked to see it was me, his eyes wide as tears freely flowed from their depths. "Come on"

I began to pull him gently along with me, after taking a firm hold of his hand. He began to protest, wounded noices escaping his mouth as I started to pull him in the direction we had just ran from. He became more distressed as we reached the house again, but relaxed significantly as I continued past the house, still alive with laughter.

We contined on towards the park, where once we arrived I sat him on a bench as I stood infront of him, searching for my phone in my bag.

I pressed the speed dial to ring my brother, and after just one ring it was answered. I began to talk before Itachi had the chance to get a word in.

"Come pick me up." It was straight to the point, and Naruto looked up at me with cruious eyes. "Bring the old car."

I knew if Itachi brang our new car he would thow a 'fit' because Naruto is all covered in honey, and it's leather seating.

"Where are you?" I told him I was at the park, and that he had to hurry, I was in no mood for waiting.

I hung up on Itachi after I'd given him the neccessary information, and then sat next to Naruto, to beging picking the feathers off him. Naruto was still sobbing, his weak noices and blood shot eyes made me feel such an anger if I had seen Kabuto at the time I could have easily killed him on the spot.

"Sa-Sasuke?" If it weren't for the fact that he was covered in feathers and honey I would have pulled Naruto into my chest and hugged him tight, hearing his voice like that again. "W-Why did th-"

"I don't know." The honey had begun to dry on his skin, making it harder to get the remaining feathers off. "Their just a bunch of angry people looking for an easy target."

After that we sat in silence, while I tried to clean as much of Naruto as I could. I was another 5 minutes after that when Itach arrived at the park. I grabed Naruto by the wrist again and pulled him along with me to the car. I opened the back door, making him get in before me.

He was careful not to get to many of the remaining feathers on the car, but I'd removed most of them so it wasn't a real problem. Itachi gave me an incredulous look as he took in the appearance of a sticky Naruto.

"Take us home." He nodded and started driving towards our house. Naruto began to sob silently again, I took his hand in mine and began squeezing it reasuringly.

The ride home was silent, except for the occasionaly broken sob from Naruto. When we arrived at our home, I took Naruto straight to my room, ignoring the giddy feeling I got when I opened the door to notice that I had left some boxers on the floor that morning. I took Naruto into my bathroom, turning on the tap for the bath.

"Take your clothes off." I should have worded this better because Naruto turned bright red and began to stutter and mumble incoherent words. "I'll wash them for you."

"A-All of my clo-clothes?" He stood there fidgeting with the end of his shirt as I reached for some bath cream to scent the water.

"You can't get in the bath with clothes still on" He began undressing once I had turned around again, checking the tempreatur of the water and reaching for the shower head.

When I turned around again he was fully undressed, covering himself with his hands, his face bright red. I turned around again, facing the wall allowing him the chance to get in the bath and have the bubble cover his lower half.

"I'll be back." I gathered up his clothes, taking them to the laundry room on the bottem floor of the house, before returning to wash Naruto's hair.

I poured a substancial amount of shampoo on his head before beginning to scrub his scalp, making sure to get all the honey out.

"You don't have to wash my hair for m-" He had stopped crying when I told him to undress, but I could see by the redness of his ears that the reason was because he was still embrarrased.

"I need to make sure I get all the honey out, you can wash your body once I'm done" I reached for the shower head, warning before I started rinsing to close his eyes.

I repeated the shampoo again before leaving him to finish washing himself. While I waited for him to be done, I searched for some clean clothes for him to wear, while also tidying up my room.

I was interupted by Itachi, knocking on my door wanting to know why I had brought home a strange boy covered in honey.

"Who is he?" I already knew that Itachi was famillar with who Naruto was, the entire town knows Naruto, but I decided to tell him any way, just to see his reaction.

"Naruto Uzumaki" His expression never changed, but that didn't surprise me. Our parents never really associated with the Uzamaki's before their deaths so Itachi and I were never pursuaded into feelings of hate towards Naruto.

"What happened?" He wasn't particually concerned about Naruto, but what lead him to be bathing in our house.

"Orochimaru and his dog Kabuto happened" Itachi had been in a 'gang' with Orochimaru when he was in high school.

The group of them had planned to hack into the schools computer system, gather as much data on things like tests and such and then sell them to the students. Right before they were about to go through with the plan, Orochimaru pulled out taking his knowledge of passwords and systems with him.

"I see. How long shall he be here?" I knew that if I said he'd be living with us, that Itachi would just shrug it off so I decided on having Naruto stay the night, that was before Itachi finished his sentence "Mother will be returning soon."

"When?" I'd never actually had anybody stay the night, neither had Itachi. I was undecided on how she would react to my sudden turn around.

"Late tonight." I nodded, by that time she would be to tired to ask how Itachi and I were, so I would not have to inform her of Naruto's staying over.

Naruto popped his hear out of the bathroom door, his eyes having lost some redness, along with his face.

"Ah Sasuke, I don't have any clothes" The gorgeous dusty pink colour that covered his cheeks again had me feeling butterflies in my stomach.

I grabbed the too small on me boxers and shirt and handed them to Naruto, he closed the door again to change.

"Don't do anything foolish." Itachi then turned and left my room, shutting the door softly behind him. I couldn't understand what he ment by foolish, but I assumed he was talking about mother.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had returned to the room, wearing the clothes I'd given him. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him, but I couldn't understand why. "I think I should go home now"

"Stay" I pulled back the covers of my bed, inviting Naruto to lay there. "I'll get you something to eat"

I handed him the remote to the TV situated on the wall opposite my bed so that he could chose to watch TV or not. I walked down stairs to find Itachi, asking him to go down to the store to buy some microwaveable Ramen. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I explained that I'd observed that Naruto frequently brought Ramen to school.

He left to go and buy the Ramen as I decided to make some hot chocolate for Naruto. When I brought it back to my room, Naruto was sitting in the middle of my bed rather awkwardly, he hadn't turned the TV on either.

"I made you hot chocolate" I handed him the cup and he took it carefully, sipping nervously at it. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to bother me, so I deciced for him. I went over to the cabinet with the movies and games, picking out a favorite of mine, _Spirited Away_. I placed the DVD in the player and waited for it come to the menu.

"Have you seen this movie?" Naruto shook his head, fidgeting with the corner of the blanked on the bed. "I hope you like it, it's a great movie"

He gave me a small smile, it sent butterflies to my stomach again, because this was a real smile. I went over and sat beside Naruto, I could tell it made him uncomfortable, my sitting so close. I moved away slightly to give him some more room.

We'd only made it 10 minutes into the movie when I heard Itachi return. I walked down stairs to make Naruto some Ramen, Itachi babbled on about how embarrasing it was for him to have to buy Ramen and then carry it out to his car in broad day light. I made the remark that it was not broad day light considering the sun had just started to set, he was not impressed with this reply.

I returned to my room with the Ramen, and if I'd had butterflies before because of Naruto's small smile, I giant bird flying around my stomach when Naruto smiled the most genuine and largest smile I'd ever seen.

"You got me Ramen?" I handed him the Ramen, he sat up and began eating it straight away, I thought the action was very child like, but in an endearing way.

"I've seen you at school with it" Naruto just smiled again, and I sat closer to him as we continued to watch the movie. "Are you enjoying the movie so far?"

"It's very interesting" I put my arm around his shoulders, trying to make myself more comfortable, but in the process embarrasing Naruto slightly.

After a while he finished his Ramen, and we continued to watch the movie, until Naruto decided to talk about what had happened today.

"Why were you there?" I knew he was eventually going to ask this question, and I had to be careful how I answered, I couldn't really say 'Kabut mentioned you were going so I wanted to'. He could interpret that in a bad way.

"Orochimaru was close to my brother, so I was inclined to go when I was told he was going to be there" Not excatly a lie, but not turth either. "I had no idea it was going to turn out like that."

That was neither a lie or the truth as well. I knew it wasn't going to turn out well for Naruto, but I didn't know that they'd bring him to tears.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Iruka" I looked into his eyes, and could see tears begining to form. "I was so excited that maybe.. I had.."

"I'll be there to help you" He looked at me with expectant eyes, something that just screamed vunerablitiy. "I'll deal with Kabuto, if neccessary"

"I wish I'd never been born" This shocked me, he said it with such a seriousness that I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill himself right at that moment.

"Don't say that Naruto, people would miss you" I pulled him tighter against me, I couldn't undestand why, but all I wanted to do was hug Naruto, to tell him I'd make everything better, no matter how cliche it sounded. "Iruka would miss you, Kakashi too"

He just nodded, focusing on the movie again. I could tell that the conversation was over, so i too tried to watch the movie while I ignored the nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me that I was meant to say more.


End file.
